Truth Be Told: Eternity of the Molten Weave (Alternate ending 1)
by i'mherepresent
Summary: The first ALTERNATE ending should Ichika fail to overcome his past. Dark themes, don't read if you don't like it. (Separated into chapters or Acts and not the final version because it's still in the middle of work)
1. Chapter 1

**Important!**

 **Before you read this story, please read this warning.**

 **What you will about to read in the next page is an alternate ending of Truth Be Told and not the true ending. This is just a hypothetical ending for the story that will happen should Ichika fail to overcome his past.**

 **The alternate ending contains a lot of dark themes and especially bad things happening to some of the protagonists of the story. But there is no rape (save for Ichika) or any other distasteful genre in this. If you dare to read you'll see why…**

 **If these things offend you, turn away now.**

 **The real Act I will be updated an hour from now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Infinite Stratos: Eternity of the Molten Weave**

 **If you made it past the warning then welcome… to the depths of darkness**

A/N: I know this is weird but it was requested by so many. To be honest I'm not so sure about posting this at such an early time, just when the story isn't even in the middle of its course just yet.

Still because of so many wanting to see (read) it, I finally decided to post this… the first of the two alternate endings of Truth be told, the Orimura ending in or the Eternity of the Molten Weave.

This alternate ending won't reveal most of what will happen later on in the story… well most of them, there are still things that is bound to be revealed or picked up by you readers, but the major parts won't be unveiled. Also this story will be split to Acts; today we will have Act I and Act II for the next chapter, Act III and maybe Act IV will updated next. But I'm not sure how many Acts are there going to be.

I won't say anything about this, just read the story to know what it contains… you made it pass the warning I put up after all.

Here we go!

 **Act I: Empty world**

Silence.

Silence and nothing more… the once crawling noise created by living things walking the surface of the planet called Earth has been silenced only that this time… it's permanent.

The resilience of humanity did not ensure the hope for the next generation to come, the whole of the human race was wiped out in one fell swoop. Every living soul that is on the ground, up in the sky or below the ground, no matter where they are, where they hide, they were extinguished to nonexistence on where they stand… all this because of a giant clock in the sky struck the midnight hour.

Now the world is nothing but empty… empty of the human race.

The power that wiped out the most dominant race in the world left the natural wonders that the world has, the terrain, landscapes down to the animals that were leveled and wiped out by the battle that raged before the extinction are returned to their former state as if nothing ever happened to them in the first place.

The world was spared, unhurt and now free of its most numerous inhabitants.

There is a new force that took the dominance from the deceased human race, they rose from the darkness and eliminated the nuisance in their way, finally taking the whole world as their own.

It has only been three days since the own became theirs but they have already built their castles and manors all over the world.

Large Japanese castles and mansion the dwarf all that has been built in the world through size and luxury stood on the former places of the most powerful continents and cities.

Everything was renamed as well since the owners of the world dislike the name sense of the pestilence race that gave those names and along with the renaming, a reshaping was initiated.

Each continent and all the cities inside them were reshaped and renamed.

The American continent including all islands around it has been renamed as the Tsuchiyo continent, Europe renamed to Chige, Africa to Midorimori, Asia to Sanran Tochi, Australia to Tsuchigumo and Antarctica as the Yukira.

The powerful cities of the world, ones the centers of trade and wealth, even they now lost those names of prestige, receiving new monikers. Some of these cities are New York City, its tall skyscrapers removed and replaced by exquisite Japanese castles and manors, its modernity remodeled back to the beauty of ancient Japan and now it carries a new name, Kagetsuchi.

Kagetsuchi became the capital of the Tsuchiyo.

Chige also gained its own capital which was the place formerly known as Paris but now renamed as Genshin.

Midorimori shortly had its own capital when Ethiopia was transformed and now called as Kamagori.

Sanran Tochi's capital is Kyoto, the only place in the world that wasn't renamed.

Tsuchigumo's capital is its own former capital Canberra but now known as Umiyoshi.

Yukira is the only one who did not get a capital because it wasn't divided into different cities or territories but rather became a single territory.

Many cities were altered and renamed and now filled with the servants of the world's owners.

Those servants became the new residents and caretakers of the new cities and more surprisingly, all of them are women, women in Miko dresses of different colors and styles.

And as for the owners of the world, they all reside in the place where they have lived since the very beginning, in other words Kyoto.

In fact the whole of what was once known as Japan has been named Kyoto, to make things short Japan is now named as Kyoto and across its land are manors and castles that replaced the urban cities and with lush green forest and heavenly gardens of flowers and ever blooming Cherry Blossom as the perfect natural design.

The world was thoroughly changed.

But this changed was inevitable, because the ones responsible for it had the power to make it happen and with that done all that's left for them to do is to enjoy their victory for all of eternity.

This is their era now, one that is never going to come to any end.

The era of the Orimura clan.

 **(Scene Change)**

On the balcony of the Ryūkyūden castle, one of the matriarchs of the Orimura, Izanami, is looking at the emptied world she has created with satisfaction and pride.

For having rid the world of the vermin she so detested, Izanami felt fulfillment unlike what she have felt before.

She much preferred this silent that signifies the absence of the human race and that made Izanami smile brightly for the first time in a while. She stood on the balcony and watched as the rising sun slowly climbed up the horizon, to her it was like a start of a really good day where no unpleasant feelings wells up from her heart.

"Ah… I feel very refreshed… the wind doesn't smell bad at all now that the humans extinct. This is really the real day I want to wake up to." Izanami smiled brightly as she allows the rays of sunshine to strike her pale white skin.

"Come Ichika watch the dawn of a pleasant day." Izanami turned around and walked towards someone sitting on a large golden throne-like wheelchair.

The person is a boy, raven black hair, handsome features clothed in a white kimono with black sash. No doubt that the boy fits the description as godly in terms of appearances; he is no other than the only son of Orimura clan and their heir.

Ichika Orimura.

However there was one thing that he off about him.

From how lively he was before now he is mired in a state of severe depression.

He learned of what happened in the past of his family and he was unprepared for what he had learned. The boy was mentally broken, so broken that he lost all his will and was imprisoned by his own despair and when he saw for himself how his family destroys every living soul in the world; Ichika's descent to endless desolation became complete.  
He was pale; his eyes empty of life and only seem to stare off into the distance.

His body remained on the throne-like wheelchair like a person under a coma.

But coma is not even enough to do justice to the truth about what is happening to the poor boy.

Anyone who saw him would immediately say that he is a lost cause but to Izanami, despite her son in a state of perpetual emptiness, he is still adorable to her eyes. Izanami may be many things that are evil but apart from that, she is also a loving mother… in her own way.

She kneeled down and caressed the face of Ichika and then pulled him in for a tender hug.

"Ichika you're so cute even when you're asleep like this. That's it take your time and rest Ichika… it will make your smile even bigger once you see that we have finally taken possession of this world."

Izanami released Ichika and went behind the wheel chair and slowly pushed him forward so that he can clearly see the rising sun on the horizon.

"Ichika look… it's really beautiful. This is my gift to you, a world of your own, where you and your children will live and rule."

Izanami kneeled on the side of the wheelchair and hugged Ichika, pressing him to her bosom.

"Ichika do you like it? This new world that I created for you?"

Even though Ichika didn't answer, Izanami smiled and hugged him tighter as if he answered her.

"You are? Then you going to be excited once you know that I have built a lot of mansions all over the world, all of them are big and grand as this castle and I have vast treks of lands converted to gardens, you'll simply just get tired from exploring all of it, not to mention all the castles and monuments I have built and ordered to be built."

With all excitement, Izanami began to tell her son about all that she did on the world that they now own. Not even bothered that Ichika not even replying nor listening to whatever she is saying, Izanami was simply too overjoyed now that her son is finally back in her arms.

She is now being very motherly despite her not even understanding the fact that her own son is torn by despair, despair she herself had caused.

She isn't remorseful of it, not even by a tiny bit. To her eyes it was the right thing to do, to kill and eliminate the entire human race and torment to slaves all her son's closest friends to broken and dependent servants.

"And Ichika do you know that those whores that flock over you are being retrained to obedient and dependent servants for you. I'm sure the Shinigami is close to completing that task. Pretty soon your guard squad would grow with addition of those trained sluts. While the daughter of Jin and Tsukiko are there which really ticks me off, I will put up with it. They are after all your toys now." Izanami again embraces Ichika and kisses him on the head repeatedly.

Izanami, probably out of her own giddiness to bond with Ichika, she lifted Ichika off of the wheelchair and held him while she sat on the ground.

Sheer happiness is the only thing that can be seen on the face of Izanami. It can be said that this happiness overshadows the satisfaction that she felt when humanity was extinguished.

"Oh Ichika… I'm in such bliss… I'm simply the best mother in the world for giving her son the world and all the love that he will need." A happy giggle escaped Izanami's lips as she tightened the embrace she had around Ichika.

Walking in on the sweet scene between mother and son is Nobume and Miko, the clones of Izanami.

"Izanami-sama please forgive the interruption, but we are here to tell you about the completion of the large garden that you wanted built in the middle of China. The Renguko Otome just finished the whole materialization of the garden and now awaits your approval to start on the grand mansion on the center." Miko reported to Izanami.

Hearing the news, the matriarch smiled and nuzzled her cheek on her son's cheek.

"Oh perfect. I will take a trip there with Ichika and the prodigies… including my youngest waste of space."

"You mean Madoka?"

Nobume mentioned the one Izanami refused to name, normally it would make Izanami growl or revealed a displeased expression but right now she was immersed with her son that she barely even cared.

"Yes her… include her. I want to talk to them about their marriage to Ichika and discuss about their honeymoon. I simply want to wedding to be grand and memorable."

"I'm so excited about that event, when Ichika-sama finally becomes the leader of the family and marries his sister and enslave those wenches that follow him around."

"Oh yes… my son would be so handsome when that time comes… also I think those SAIS will be attending the marriage…"

Nobume and Miko both narrowed their eyes for a moment when Izanami mentioned those beings.

"Don't be wary of them, they are not our enemies. The agreement between us is to be fulfilled and soon as alliance between them and us will be formed and permanently cemented. [Testament] is currently with the rest of them, discussing about the agreement we both had. Isn't that right Ichika?"

Izanami pinched her son's cheek and gave him another kiss on the head.

"But they harmed Ichika-sama… I simply can't see them as allies, especially what the leader did." Nobume blatantly protested.

"I feel the same way… but let's not be hasty now. Things still turned out our way, I see no reason why we should antagonize them Nobume."

"Yes, apologies for being too bold."Nobume bowed slightly in apology.

"Come here you two…"

With the gesture from Izanami, Nobume and Miko walked towards their mistress and sat before her.

Both clones saw their master who is technically their son also, the two have different reactions upon seeing the boy.

"Look… isn't Ichika adorable? Even though he acts lethargic he still looks endearing."

Miko smiled and nodded.

"Ichika-sama is cute no matter what. That's what makes him even cuter to him." Miko cooed at Ichika who eyes weren't even casted on to them.

"What about you Nobume? What do you think?" Izanami turned her attention to Nobume.

"… To be honest, I seem to regret the fact about Ichika-sama's state right now… I'm having little regrets about what we did. Though not for the sake of those humans but what that did to Ichika-sama… I'm conflicted…"

"Well that's to be expected Nobume… you still have those poisonous thoughts in your head. Those annoying virtues from Chifuyu that infected you during the collapse. Try to forget those now because those won't do Ichika any good. I'm here now and I'll make sure Ichika's life is going to be the best… after all that is the duty of a good mother like me."

Miko and Nobume nodded and said no more.

"Oh yes… regarding Chifuyu where is she?" Izanami asked with sly intentions leaking out of her gaze alone.

She knew that something interesting must be happening on her rebellious daughter.

"Chifuyu-sama is currently with Chigusa-sama… I think the two of them are talking…" Nobume answered.

Miko however choose to chime in.

"My initial guess is that the two are fighting but considering how Chigusa-sama treated Chifuyu-sama when she came back… I think the two are doing something… unexpected."

"Well, they are my daughters…"

Izanami laughed, fully knowing what her two daughters are doing.

"Everything turned out as planned… soon we'll have all the time to celebrate. Nobume, Miko, I want you two to prepare a feast, I want everyone servant to be in it."

"Oh okay… Nobume let's go."

"Izanami-sama, we'll have it done in a few minutes."

Miko and Nobume stood up and then just vanished from Izanami's eyes.

Alone again with her son, Izanami caressed her son's black hair.

"Don't worry Ichika… you'll have plenty of time to express your happiness when you wake up. Just take your time resting dear."

Despite on how evil and twisted Izanami is, she was still capable of being able to smile and comfort her own son.

 **(Scene Change)**

Whilst the Orimura enjoy their victory, there are those who are suffering because of it.

A select few humans who were spared from the harvest because of their connection to the Orimura's heir, they are Ichika friends and allies that were intentionally spared during the battle.

His friends from the IS academy; Houki Shinonono, Cecilia Alcott, Huang Lin Yin, Charlotte Dunois, Laura Bodewig, Tatenashi Sarashiki, Kanzashi Sarashiki and Lee Yu Na, his juniors; Sakura Tachibana, Aila Argyros, Shinobu Kirigakure, Emelia Morreti, Ran Gotanda and Marika Hanania.

Even his teachers who are also one of the most powerful IS pilots in the world; Natasha Fairs, Iris Calling, and Serafina Tanbesta.

Satella Montgomery Hansenberg, Natalia Shepard, Maya Yamada, Sylvia Van Hossen are also included but they are being held somewhere else.

All these women were once proud and powerful women.

They have achieved heights, succeeded in their endeavors that left their mark on the world and in the final battle; they fought valiantly with each other to protect the world.

But they were swiftly defeated despite their effort by the forces of the Orimura.

At the end they were forced to watch as the rest of humanity were wiped out, some even saw their own families in their last moments before the cursed weapon of the Orimura wiped the world clean of human presence.

That was the start of their descent down the total defeat and now they are at its lowest.

These once powerful women are now kneeling on the cold hard ground of the courtyard just outside of the Orimura main mansion.

From their tattered clothing they were forced to change to white kimono with red collars on their necks, signifying their enslavement to the Orimura clan and its regeants.

This was a cruel act to make the already battered and broken women the bitter taste of defeat and humiliation rather than have them embrace the peace of death.

It was their misfortune, because now they are not considered as prisoners or enemies, they are now viewed as possessions of the clan's heir; while this merits them survival it also includes a lifelong humiliation and service to the family that caused them all this suffering.

"All of you strip or else I will kill these two slaves that dared to fight us."

One of the Shinigami held both Iris and Serafina.

Both were bloody and battered because they tried to attack the Shinigami earlier, so as punishment they were beaten down to the ground. Both were stripped from the white kimono they are wearing and are bared naked to their comrades.

Worse the two of them are now being used to humiliate their friends also.

"Don't listen… to them… don't do it…" Iris spoke those pitiful words weakly, but it only made the Shinigami who is holding her by the hair to slam her down on the marble floor of the courtyard.

"Now, now… garbage shouldn't talk."

The Shinigami placed her foot on Iris' head; slowly pressing it down aiming to pop the latter's head.

"Wait! Please stop!" Houki bravely stood up despite her own body trembling in totally fear of what might happen to her.

Cecilia and Laura wanted to stop Houki from doing the stupid act but even they too became subject to their own fear and failed to do so.

"Hoh?" Another one of the Shinigami stepped forward and grabbed Houki by the throat and lifted her off the ground as if she was weightless.

"I applaud your courage on trying to save your friends but also very stupid. Camaraderie won't do you any good here."

The hand around Houki's neck began to exert painful force that cut off the air from Houki's body.

The poor girl could only struggle for a few minutes until she began make gargling sounds, nearing Houki to dying of asphyxiation.

"Please… please let them go… I will do as you say."

Natasha suddenly stood up bravely, however her voice was pitiful and almost begging. Natasha then kneeled on the floor, bowing to the Shinigami soldiers that were holding Houki, Iris and Serafina.

The gesture made both Shinigami soldiers smile but then and fortunately released the three women that they were close to killing.

Houki was dropped to the floor gasping wildly for air; Iris and Serafina were kicked to the group by the Shinigami.

"What a kind woman… to sacrifice herself for the sake of her comrades."

Suddenly a new voice chimed in, everyone turned to the direction of the voice and saw a tall, beautiful and buxom woman with crimson hair tied into a bun. She wore a sleeves blue yukata, she was walking barefoot.

The beauty that she has is enough to make everyone awe and gawk at her, but when Houki and the girls saw her they all turned away, avoiding any form of eye contact from her.

They are expressly afraid of her.

The woman is none other than Saya, one of the prodigies and sister of Ichika and one of the women that caused all of this madness to happen to them.

"My… still too weak to even look at me…" Saya mocked the girls that are huddled in the middle of the courtyard, almost hugging each other out of fear.

But Saya's interest was magnetized by the sight of Natasha who is still bowing. She walked towards the blonde and then kicked her hard on the stomach, causing Natasha to cough out blood and groan in agony.

The blond grasped her stomach that took the hit and rolled to her back. But quickly she was grabbed by the hair and then was stripped of her kimono by Saya.

She grabbed the kimono from the front and ripped it off of Natasha, revealing the naked body of the latter to everyone.

"Ah yes, I remember you. You're the one that I fought during the battle… I have to admit that you did well for a human woman…"

Saya grinned as she stared straight into Natasha's eyes.

Natasha on the other hand tried to maintain her brave face but her own fright towards Saya rendered her front as fragile as glass.

"You still have a little will left in you… I guess I should break that as well… let's see how do I do that? There are so many ways…" Saya pondered about it for a short while, when she thought of something good she looked at Natasha with a sinister grin.

Saya dropped Natasha to the floor and raised her foot right on Natasha's face.

"Lick my boot you pitiful slut."

The girls all reacted to the degrading request, they didn't like it but they can't go against it. If they do then death will certainly fall upon them. So in the end all they could do is watch.

Natasha on the other hand wasn't quick at surrendering; she didn't do what Saya told her to and remained face down on the ground. Her bravery was astonishing but at the same time foolish.

This only made Saya want to drag someone from the girls into the scene, so as to force Natasha to finally submit.

Saya gave one of the Shinigami soldiers a nod. One of them stepped forward and grabbed Kanzashi who was being embraced by Tatenashi.

"Onee-chan!"

"Kanzashi!" Tatenashi tried to grab Kanzashi but she was stomped on the head by another Shinigami.

Kanzashi was dragged in front of Natasha and made to kneel.

"Please… let me go…" Kanzashi who is now in tears, begging to be released.

But the answer to the plea was an index finger being placed just the side of her head. The fear in Kanzashi's expression became visible.

"You better do something… or else you'll see this girl's head pop like a balloon."

Natasha knew Saya wasn't joking, if she didn't do it she is sure Kanzashi would really be killed but still she hesitated.

She didn't want to just obey the request, she still have a little bit of pride left in her.

However the sight on the Shinigami's finger starts to move and Kanzashi's expression starting to twist in agony. Natasha quickly changed her mind.

"Please don't… I'll do it… just please let her go…" Natasha begged with a sob.

Saya sent a stomp on Natasha's back, further pushing her on the ground.

"Don't talk… a slave only talks when she is allowed to. Now lick it."

Despite how much she hated herself from being so weak, Natasha had no choice. She prostrated herself and stuck out her tongue, she then began lick the boot of her enemy.

Even though the act was a direct blow to her pride and dignity as a human being, Natasha couldn't put those ahead more than the life of her own comrade.

There was no other way for her but to experience this disgrace.

Tears began to roll down her eyes as she did the degrading act. What was left of Natasha's bravery was nowhere to be seen all that can be seen is fear and submission.

Kanzashi cried bitter tears; Natasha was forced to stoop this low because of her.

"Natasha-san…" Kanzashi could only sob out those words as she looked at sight.

"Well that was fast… I think the bravery that she had earlier was just a thin surface to cover up her weakness." Saya insulted Natasha whom she was already humiliating.

(I know it… I just didn't want to admit it… but we lost and now… there is no hope for us… Its hurts… it hurts so bad… Ichika… Ichika…)

Natasha silently cried as she continued doing the degrading act, naked and in front of her own friends.

The sight what simply too revolting that the rest of the girls could only turn away in shame. They just couldn't stomach the sight.

This nightmare ceasing to exist is impossible, that much they know now.

This will be the reality they will live in and there is no escaping it.

Houki on the other hand, probably because of desperation and longing for Ichika. She crawls towards Saya and looks at her with tearful eyes.

"Please… stop this… I'll do anything… please stop…"

Houki prostrated herself and begged for the cessation of the display.

"You'll do anything…" Saya suddenly kicks Natasha on the face and then stomps Houki on the head.

"There is absolutely nothing that you can do that will satisfy me!"

Saya proceeds to stomp on Houki repeatedly, losing control of herself and now doesn't even remember that these girls are entitled life in exchange of perpetual servitude to Ichika and that only he can end their lives if he sees it fit.

But now Saya doesn't even remember that rule and continues to trudging on Houki.

"Woah… calm yourself Saya."

Luckily someone else came and stopped Saya from killing Houki, it's the big sister of the former, Chisaya.

"Easy when you treat these things… they are fragile things and can't take too much punishment. Remember, they are Ichika's toys so Ichika is the only one who can hurt them."

"Tch… I was just having a little fun…"

Saya stops and then walks away.

"I think it's time to take these things back to their cells. They have a lot of retraining to do, just like what is being done right now to their four companions; Satella, Natalia, Maya and Sylvia.

Chisaya's said with a smile on her face.

However she faced Houki who is full of wounds and injuries, a sadistic smile appeared on her face. She bent down and lifted her up by grabbing her hair.

"Poor Houki… you get beaten up for trying to help your comrade… but you know what, I think the one that you should be sorry for is your big sister. She is totally having a severe form of punishment even as we speak." Chisaya's openly mocked Houki who is near fainting.

She then released Houki and simply left the scene.

"I guess this is enough playing around…"

The girls were dragged off back to their cells.


End file.
